Cookienism
Category:ReligionCategory:North Atlantic Defense Coalition Cookienism is the state sweetligion of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. The sweetligion was formed in December of 2007 when Invicta offered the Atlantic the NADCookie. The cookie was worshiped as a dessert diety and earned itself placement in the header bar of the NADC's Recreation Room. The Holy Church of Cookienism was founded based around the new sweetligion. The Holy Church of Cookienism is firmly opposed to its rival sweetligion, which worships the older "NADCupcake" as the dessert diety. Divinus Deliciae Legis The followers of Holy Church of Cookienism have four tenants which they must follow. These tenants were handed down from Saint Saccharine, the founder of Cookienism and a prophet of the NADCookie. I. Followers of the Holy Church of Cookienism shall adhere to its principles and the decrees of the Episcopate when dealing in its affairs. II. Heretics shall be given no quarter. Those who defy the divine laws of Cookienism or attempt to defile its holy ground shall be hunted down and burned at the stake. Never allow blasphemy to go unchallenged. III. Followers shall abide by the rules of holy war, laid down by the divines. Corruption, dishonorable deeds, and violation of proper conduct shall not be tolerated. Violators shall be excommunicated from the church, and only allowed to returned once penance has been exacted. IV. In all things, honor the NADCookie with your words and with your deeds. Stand for what is right, just, and true. Never let down your guard, never waver in your commitment to the holy cause! St. Saccharine Cathedral The official place of worship of the Holy Church of Cookienism is the St. Saccharine Cathedral, named after Saint Saccharine, the first Saint and founder of the faith. This grand cathedral is built upon grounds provided by the government of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition, and can be found here on their forums. From the opening ceremony: "Cookienism recognizes the NADCookie as the official dessert-diety of the NADC. The NADCookie is superior to the evil cupcake, disgracefully referred to as the "NADCupcake." This cupcake has been defiled, and must be purified. The NADCookie shall guide us on our path to righteous victory against the deceived cupcake followers." A plaque placed at the steps to the Cathedral read the three principles of the Church: "Cookienism is the true path of sweetness! NADCookie reigns supreme! CAKESSIAH IS A MYTH!" Dessert Storm On December 17, 2007, St. Saccharine Cathedral was http://forum.cn-nadc.com/index.php?showtopic=10822 vandalized by jihadists of the Church of Cupcakeanity. In a surprise attack known as Dessert Storm, several cupcakers spammed the public grounds of the cathedral with evil cupcake image spam. However, the great NADCookie had foreseen this despicable move by the followers of the cupcake, and was ready. After allowing them to proceed for a while, the great cookie did smite the intruders, dashing their weapons to pieces and routing their armies. In an instant, the attack was over, and the battlefield was quiet. The NADCookie purified the grounds, and the Holy Church of Cookienism established a memorial in honor of the victory. In the center, a statue was placed, commemorating those who died to defend the hallowed grounds of the sanctuary. The entire public area of the cathedral has now been closed off to the public, so that the memorial may remain undisturbed. Clergy The Pope serves as the leader of the church here on Planet Bob. As Cookienism is the state sweetligion of the NADC, the responsibilities of Pope fall upon the Secretary General. The Cardinals serve the Pope and help to manage the church. Cardinals of Holy Church are NADC Officials who have accepted the faith, or special appointees by the Pope. The Parishoners, also known as the Believers, form the main practicing body of the church. Saints The Holy Church of Cookienism recognizes two saints thus far: Saint Saccharine was the mysterious founder of the faith. The Main Cathedral has been named in his honor. Saint Cookie Monster was a student of Saint Saccharine, and was canonized shortly after. Recently, the Great and Powerful Phgod also endorsed Cookienism is the one true path. Official Recognitions The Holy Church of Cookienism hereby recognizes: 1) That the dessert deity known as Pie is our pastry brother. We hold no ill-will towards the Pie, and while we worship the Cookie over all other desserts, we hold a special place in our hearts for the beloved Pie. 2) That RUM is a fantastic, wonderful, and amazing beverage, to be consumed at all hours of the day with any food or dessert that one would desire. Rum knows no boundaries, and we're proud to endorse rum as our official beverage. The Holy Church of Cookienism is continually reviewing the claims of various other desserts in order to properly establish our stance on these food items. For the record, let it be known that the church holds no ill-will against ANY dessert, food, or beverage unless stated otherwise. Sweetligious Orders Two sweetligious Orders have been established within the Holy Church of Cookienism thus far: The Templar Pastry Order, a select Order of noble and valiant Knights, who have defended the NADCookie and the Believers in their times of need; and the Order of Brothers of the Oatmeal Cookie, or the Oatmealians, who have dedicated themselves to recovering the traditions of the early Cookienists and the sacred Recipe Book, and to compiling the history of the Holy Church. Both Orders work for the advancement of Cookienism in all its aspects, and both represent what is right and good with our sweetligion. External links * North Atlantic Defense Coalition * Cookienism Public Info Forum * How to join the congregation Category:Internet-based religions